


To protect

by PsychoKillerWolf



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood and Violence, Guns, J-ROCK Band, Kai - Freeform, Kaoi - Freeform, M/M, Minor Violence, Real Names, References to Drugs, Sad, Sweet, Visual Kei, Yaoi, aoi - Freeform, aoiki, reita - Freeform, ruki - Freeform, the GazettE - Freeform, uruha - Freeform, uruki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoKillerWolf/pseuds/PsychoKillerWolf
Summary: Shiroyama Yuu is living an almost peaceful normal life. But when his reckless past threatens to ruin everything, a stranger appears.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Lots of emotional (and quite some physical) pain. You have been warned. Enjoy your stay :)  
> -  
> 2) I'll try to post about a chapter per 2 weeks but no promises.

"Akira I swear to god, if I was to spend twenty more minutes in that hellhole I would've shoot myself"  
The raven-haired groaned to the man walking by his side. He and Akira were friends for the past four years so even though they were colleages as well, he had no fear when expressing his feelings towards work. Thankfully the man was more of a friend towards him than a work mate, unlike the rest of the staff that were ready to eat eachother alive in order to get even the tiniest salary rise. What complete animals. Yuu might not be the most skilled and hardworking person but at least he had some decency and self respect.

"I disagree. Twenty more minutes and I'd shoot someone else." The ash blonde joked. Unlike his friend he didn't get that furstrated with everyone else at work. Surely they were annoying as hell but as long as they minded their own business it was fine. And since he'd manage to give a quite intimidating first impression they knew better than to get on his bad side. "Just ignore everyone and do your job"

"Don't you think I want to? I try so freakin' hard but the boss decided to sign up Kazuki as my partner! He's a good kid but he's lazy, noisy, annoying as hell and he doesn't even know his own job. Seriously you should've seen how he refers to our online costumers. How am I supposed to mind my own business when I'm responisble for him treating our buyers like his best buds? Or whatever other shit he'll email them." The man sighed. He was thankful he was able to work for a great company but dealing with that brat every day was sucking out all of his life force. "Not to mention he's not my type."

Akira laughed at that. "So this is the real reason"

"It's not! I'm serious when it comes to work ok?" Yuu defended himself "I'm just saying that if he was at least pleasant to the eye things would be more bearable."

"Hmm, half the female stuff would burn you for indirectly calling him unatractive." The other noted.

"Pfft seriously I don't get these girls. He may be awaking their inner mother instincts for all I care. I like my men both cute _and_ manly."

"Good thing I'm straight then" Akira said, brushing his hair with an air of confidence making Yuu roll his eyes.

"I'd like to date a man. Not a nurse, thank you very much." He pointed at his friend's nose bandage. He always loved teasing him about it, and the blonde new he didn't mean to hurt him so it was fun every time.

"Whatver" The taller replied as they reached the parking lot. "There's your car. Go home, sleep and who knows, perhaps you'll be awaken by a manly prince" He added and couldn't help but chuckle.

Yuu didn't reply. Only did a not so polite hand geasture as the other walked away and got into the vehicle. Good thing it was Saturday today. He could finally get the rest he deserved after a week of torture. With that in mind, Yuu smiled to himself and started driving home.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Now laying on the couch of his apartment, the man lazily ran through the channels on his tv. Not really looking for something to watch just trying to relax and get his mind off of work. His thumb stopped pushing the remote button though as soon as he spotted an ad that was actually not so worthless. The ad was about a dog shelter near his neighborhood and even though Yuu is not really an emotional person (at least he didn't seem to be), the images of sad and lonely puppies broke his heart. The man thought for a moment. His house is not that big but it's definitely animal friendly. Having wooden floor and not too many stuff, and his salary wasn't half bad either. Perhaps he could adopt a dog one of these days. Animals were much better than people and even though he didn't want to admit it he was feeling very lonely sometimes.

Yuu slightly jumped as he was harshly pulled out of his thoughts by his home phone that started ringing. He sighed. Talk about people being annoying. With a small effort he reached for the device and picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Long time no see"_

The raven-haired narrowed his eyebrows. "Who is it?"

_"Have you already forgoten me..Yuu-chan?"_

Yuu flinched at the mention of the nickname he had during his high-school years. Back when he was so stupid and almost destroyed his future by letting his 'best friend' to convince him get involved in the cocaine business as a storage carrier. He thought that past was long gone but here was the one who got him into trouble calling him on the phone. How did he even get the number? The man could feel his mouth go dry, his heartbeat raising. Suddenly not even his own house felt safe. Not knowing what to do he hanged up and all but prayed that the device wouldn't start ringing again. To his dissapointment and fear, it did. It did for half a minute that felt like hours to Yuu's stressed mind. After that, came a voicemail.

 " _Not picking up won't change anything Yuu-chan. If you want to keep that little life of yours unchanged you better talk._ "

A few seconds passed after the voicemail was over. Seconds that Yuu wasn't sure if he was glad or even more stressed about. When it started ringing again he decided he missed the silence already. With trembling hands, Yuu picked up the phone and even though he tried to keep his voice steady he didn't quite succeeded.

"What the fuck do you want 'Shima?" He demanded.

_"Now that's more like it. You see, I've had some issues and you're the only one who can help me solve them. What do you say?"_

"I say go to hell! Why the fuck would I ever help you?!" He was furious. After almost destroying his life did the other really think he wanted to have anything to do with him? Not to mention he just threatened him. What came from the end of the other line next was something inbetween a sigh and a low chuckle. That's what he figured out at least.

_"Always so hot tempered. Let's just say I happen to have a certain video-tape that shows a certain someone doing drug business at the age of 16, and I can't wait to drop it to the police station~"_

There it was. The threat. Yuu cursed. He hated everything. He hated his past self, the current situation, but more than anything he hated that fuckin' bastard who was his friend once! Trying not to have a panic attack, the raven-haired took a deep breath and managed to speak up again.

"So what do you want from me?"

_"I'll send the adress to your mobile. Be there in two hours."_

"Then what?"

_"You'll know what to do"_

With that, the other hang up the phone. Trying to hold back sobs Yuu cursed once again as he brought his legs to his stomach and burried his head into his knees.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later and Yuu was standing in front of a dark green metal gate. He could tell from the lack of paint and the fairly big amount of rust that the place has been abandoned for at least a decade. _Typical_. After checking the massage of his phone once again to make sure he was in the right adress, he pushed the gate open and stepped through. Looking around he notted that the area was quite large but completely empty. All Yuu could see was dirt and garbage. Other than that nothing. Just a dark and empty space. _Typical_. His gaze fell on the watch on his wrist. He was on type. When he looked up again though he was startled to see a man he didn't know standing a few steps in front of him. He also noticed other men approaching from the distance.

"Are you Shiroyama?"

The man spoke. Yuu could only nod and before he knew it, he was cought from behind by at least two other men. He immediately started struggling and kicking, successfully hitting one of those in front of him hard on the crotch. The man who got hit let out a painful yell before furiously pulling Yuu's head up from the hair.

"How do you like that you piece of shit?!" He demanded giving the raven-haired a strong punch on the lips.

Yuu didn't make a sound of pain as thick blood was now streaming down his jaw. No. He was too proud for that. Even if it meant his well being was in danger, he was just far too gone to care. Looking up at the other with a dark glare he barely mouthed:

"Fuck you."

With that, the man along with the others around him started punching and kicking him again in various places. Yuu was soon in so much pain that he was unable to breathe even. All he could do was lie on the ground and choke in his own blood. All the pain and blood-loss made him feel dizzy, numb. He couldn't even keep his eyes open anymore and all sounds seemed to fade away. A gunshot was the last thing he heard before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

 Yuu's eyelids felt heavy. Too heavy to open. His head was spinning and felt like there was a time bomb in it ready to explode any second now. The headache was probably due to the sedation and as tired as he was, the pain wouldn't let him sleep. All he could do was hear the hopelessly loud noises of something he figured as medical machines and people aimlessly talking. Inbetween the noise though, his mind could catch an actual barely hearable conversation. Or at least part of it. 

 

 

_"Im sorry sir"_ Said someone in a low voice. There was quite a pause after that before another voice spoke up. Deeper and softer.

_"How much time left?"_

_"Less than two months Im afraid..."_

A few footsteps marked the doctor's exit from the room. After half a minute passed the man to whom the second voice belonged let out a sigh before speaking up again. And Yuu could tell there was a glimpse of desperation as words came out soft and broken.

_"How am I going to tell him?"_

 

* * *

 

"Good morning sleepyhead. How do you feel?"

Yuu was awake for a little while now, but once again, his heavy eyelids wouldn't open. Not until a rather high piched voice was heard, and it was too clear that the owner was referring to him. Too sweet to be ignored. The ravenhead managed to open his eyes only to slightly cringe at the sudden stunning light of the room. Yup, he was in a hospital alright. After looking around he easily spotted a few empty medical beds near his own. His eyes scanned the place and did not miss his own body. Looking down, he noticed a few bandages around his chest and stomach but other than that nothing really. No cuts or bruises along his limps and almost no pain. Weird. He could've sworn he was beaten to death and even heard a gunshot before passing out. How come and his wounds were so minor? And even more strange, how did he even ended up to the hospital rather than a graveyard?

"You shouldn't torture your poor head so much." That voice spoke again and once looking straight ahead, Yuu's onyx eyes were met with a pair of mocha brown. The owner's face was decorated with a bright, almost angelic smile as dark chocolate hair messily framed the man's round head.

"Get some rest ok?"

The raven-haired blinked. After having a better look, he noticed that the other was wearing the typical white doctor's coat and also had a tag pinched on it. The name on it was blurry and half erased though so he couldn't make out what it was.

"For how long have I been asleep?" He asked and was almost not surprised to note that his voice wasn't any damaged either.

"Three days." The doctor replied casually as he checked the patient's file. "You've had quite a fight, didn't you?"

Yuu rolled his eyes at that. Right, fight. More like he was a beating sack of dirt because that's what happened. Given the current situation though and the doctor's undeniably good looks he decided to dismiss the truth.  
"That's right. I am a fighter." He stated and the chuckle the other let out didn't go unnoticed.  
"There were many of them though. The ones who attacked me so I didn't go undamaged...It's actually quite hard to believe I've healed that fast." Yuu looked up at the other, now staring into those warm eyes once again.  
"How' this possible?"

 The brunette gave him a soft grin as he shrugged. 

"I guess I'm a good doctor."

 "Are you really?"

 "Are you dead?"

Pause. He had a good point.

"Fair enough."

"Oh and don't worry about work. The hospital secretary already contacted them and you're dismissed until next week." 

"Well, at least I've got my weekdays free to sit home and rela-"

"Also you're not allowed to leave the hospital untill Saturday for safety reasons and further checkup." Another smile. That and a look that seemed at least pleased to cut the other off like that.

The raven-haired let out a mix of a sigh and a groan as he let his upper body fall back onto the matters. "What kind of policy do you guys follow?!" He demanded and the other only gave him another sweet looking grin.

"One of a kind" 

 

* * *

 

The next few days were actually... Sufferable. The hospital staff took good care of him and visitors were allowed so Akira would pay a visit every evening for small talk, work stuff and of course to swear he's _'going to kill those bastards who did this'_. They both knew it was not possible but it put a smile on the older's face anyway.

During his time there, Yuu actually learned a few things about the doctor who took care of him. And apparently he wasn't exactly a doctor _'yet'_. According to his sayings though, he was an excellent student and therefore the hospital manager trusted him. Also he's got a formal permit and he'd get his digree soon. The raven-haired was not pleased with the fact that a mere student was responsible for his health. He believed allowing such a thing was awfully unprofessional and didn't hesitate to show his frustration especially the first day.

The brunette would easily ditch every negative thought of his though by reminding him his previous condition and how much the hospital did for him. The hospital. _Sure._

One more thing Yuu had learned about the other was that he was modest in an annoying level almost. He'd never take credit for something he'd manage and despite the older's harsh replies and geastures he actually found that part of the brunette really sweet. That and many other things actually. The man was always worried about Yuu's condition. He took care of him, kept him company, made sure his days in the bed weren't boring. The younger spent so much time with him, sometimes the raven-haired wondered if he even had friends, family... a lover. He wondered if the other was as lonely as he was, and no matter how selfish that sounded, he secretly wished he was. 

  
Other than that there was no sign of Kouyou at all. Not that he was complaining. For all he knew, his childhood friend wasn't just a reckless teenager anymore. Having people actually working for him meant that he was at the very least dangerous. Just a thought of being found dead that night, or worse not be found at all, sent chilly waves down the man's spine. To whatever had saved him, Yuu was very damn thankful. He sighed at the thought that he was recovering. That he was safe. Still, he couldn't help but wonder. For how long?

"Why the long face? Aren't you happy you're returning home tommorow?" A now familiar voice asked him. Raising his head to look up at the other, he was once again met with his warm eyes, comforting characteristics. Was he really happy to leave? Forcing his mind away from that, he exhaled softly.

"It's not that. I just... The hospital holds some safety you know. And now"

"You're afraid it will happen again?" The brunette asked sympathetically, earning the slightest nod from his patient. 

"And next time..well, perhaps I won't be that lucky.. What if I... " He now murmured, bringing his knees close to his chest. He looked like a scared child he knew. But given the current situation and the other's understanding character he couldn't care less.

The other gently rested his hand on one of Yuu's knees. Giving him the slightest comforting squeeze before a warm look was formed into his eyes.

"You won't. I promise."

"What do you know?" Yuu narrowed his eyebrows. "You don't even know what I've gotten myself into. Not to mention y-"

"Do you want it to happen?" The older was cut off by the other's simple question.

"What's that all about? Of course I don't! What am I, retarded?" He demanded, making a gentle giggle escape the younger's lips.

"Then it won't happen. Haven't you heared that if you really want something, all the universe conspires in helping you to archieve it? It works the other way around as well."

"Do you really believe in that crap? I thought you wanted to be a doctor." Yuu said jokingly and it was the very first time the brunette had seen him actually smile. It wasn't a big nor a bright smile. But it sure was enough to lighten up the whole room. Shaking the thought away from his head, the younger stood up.

"You never know... Now it's getting late. I should probably go." He said grabbing his briefcase and a black coat from the hanger. "And since tommorow morning I won't be here when you leave, make sure to go home safe alright?"

Though the older nodded in agreement, he was actually a little dissapointed the other wouldn't be here to bid him farewell the next morning.   
  
"Busy with work?"  
  
"Actually I'm moving into an appartment downtown and tommorow I have to rearrange some things and tidy up the new place" 

Yuu bit his bottom lip. That probably meant it was very unlikely to ever meet him again. Sure he knew the man for quite a few days but somehow he already felt like they were friends for years. As he noticed the man now dressed in black turning around the door handle ready to leave, he couldn't help but speak up.

"Wait."

The brunette turned around, giving him a questioning look.

"May I at least know how to properly adress the wannabe doctor who took care of me?"

Another bright smile errupted on the younger's face and Yuu already knew he would miss that picture.

"Just call me Kai."

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about this story for a while now and I finally decided to start writting it down. Any thoughts?  
> Your comments are food to my soul so please leave some~


End file.
